


Photographer

by cheshyrd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Gen, Kinks, M/M, Modeling, Naked Modeling, Photographs, Sex, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshyrd/pseuds/cheshyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yaeger, an unsuccessful photographer, gets the job to become the personal photograph of Levi, the most famous model of Trost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something new, since the idea suddenly popped up. Modern AUs are great, uh-huh.

"Yes, hello?"

I was still sleeping until I got a call from Mikasa, the secretary of 104th's, the agency I was working at.

"Eren, sorry if I wake you up! But I have a job for you and you will like it!"

Hearing about a new job was sort of a relief, the deadline for the rent was pretty soon and if I wouldn't get the last two hundred bucks my landlord would probably throw me out of my appartment.

"What kind of job?" I asked as I sat up and ruffled my hair.

"Photography of course! You will become the personal photographer of someone."

I wasn't really satisfied as I heard that. I couldn't handle with people well since I was tempted to start a fight with them very fast.

"Personal photographer more like personal assistant and dog of the person. Who would it be this time?" I asked.

Mikasa chuckled until she revealed the name. "Levi."

I widened my eyes and rubbed the back of my neck. Levi? I didn't understand. He was damn rich, one of the sexiest models of the Lable "Recon" and now I was choosen to be his personal photographer? Damn, not that I would mind but that guy was a legend.

"Okay, Mikasa. How the hell did you arrange this? I mean, it's hard to collaborate with Recon as far as I know and-"

"I had sent them a portfolio of yours a few months ago. Though I didn't know it would take so long. But they were calling me yesterday and told me they want you to become the personal photographer of their star."

I swallowed. I didn't know anything about Levi's personality but since he was looking really stern in his pictures, it would be a challenge to get along with him.

"Eren, don't mess it up, okay? As you said, it's very hard to collab with that neat lable and I was very surprised as they told me they wanted you. They use to like your portfolio."

I had to think. My portfolio was nothing special. They could engage every photographer who was still better than me.

"Fine, I'll do the job." I said as I pulled the blanket away from my feet.

"Alright! I will send you a mail with everything after I finished the call with them, okay?

"Okay." I said as I hung up and sighed.

Levi, also known as _Humanity's Sexiest_ , was an internationally known super-model. He had been cat-walking on different places of the world. His mark was his shirtless body. Those abs were more than natural, you couldn't tell it otherwise. He had the hottest body of the city, everyone was jealous of him.

And now I had to work with him. It would save my rent after all. Recon paid much. I accepted a job I feared to fail on it.

I was still sitting on my bed as I moved to touch the cold floor with my feet. Friendly reminder to arrange a carpet, so I wouldn't touch that damn floor with my bare feet. I looked at the clock and figured it was 12PM. Did I really sleep that much? My sleeping duty needed some improvement.

I grabbed some fresh clothes and towels from my drawer and went to the bathroom. A shower would be nice. I still had to digest the fact that I would collab with one celebrity. And I knew, Mikasa wasn't kidding about this.

After I was finishing my shower, I left the bathroom and went to my desk and turned on my laptop to check my mails. Maybe Mikasa already sent me everything I was needing for the job.

As I opened my mail-program I figured I had gotten a new mail. It suprised me it wasn't Mikasa who wrote the mail but Recon themselves. Wow, now I was curious. I opened the mail.

They gave me all the inforation I was needing. The location, the date and the time. I didn't know the location, but it was on Stohess St, and as I remembered, it was an area where only celebrities of Trost were home.

I had noticed the date was tomorrow, and I didn't know how I should get dressed. I didn't want to mess it up, nor I didn't want to wear my casual clothes. Maybe I would ask Mikasa for giving me an advice.

I was checking my equipment. The location at Stohess St was a studio itself so I was wondering if they would have the spotlight and anything else. They didn't inform me about the equipment so I thought I would just need my camera.  

The day just started for me and nobody did tell me I should work today. So I could just hang out with Armin or wait until Mikasa was done with her work.

Armin was my best friend and a writer. His books were not really popular but there were still people who were reading it. I knew him since elementary school, he was my soul rest and helped me everytime I needed him.

Maybe I shall just walk around the city and look what the day would give me. I wasn't pretty impressed to do something productive today- I would appear at the 104th's building and grab Mikasa because I would need her help for an outfit tomorrow.

Mikasa wasn't just the secretary, she was also my step-sister. Since my mother died, Dad married another woman who brought Mikasa with. First we didn't really unterstand well, the one was jealous of the other, but then we had to accept that we were a family.

Mikasa was a great person, she knew what would fit to what event. She could work as a model-coach but she said she would prefer her job as the secretary.

\---

Trost was pretty calm today. It was raining so not much people would be up to walk around the city. I loved the rain. It was still better than the sunshine and the snow. We didn't even get snow yet, though it was January. Maybe it would come sooner or later.

I noticed I forgot my umbrella so my hair would suffer the whole day. I didn't have much money to buy an umbrella yet. The twenty bucks I was having with me were too pity to give them out for an umbrella. As long as I didn't get a good job I wouldn't spend too much money on stuff I didn't need.

I shall totally check the location later, because I still needed to know how it would look like. Stohess St was not that far from where I was right in the instant.

At the Stohess St you could get everything you want, as long as it was costing more than one thousand dollars.

Louis Vuitton, Versace, Dior. If you had the money you could afford everything of it. The restaurants were even offering caviar from a different country, exquisite wine from italy and what else.

It made me feel weird lurking around there, because if you didn't have money like me, you were not welcome there, because rich people could smell you were poor.

Before I left the house I wrote the adress of the studio so I could find it withough problems. Though I was lacking with orientation I didn't want to ask any of the people. They would treat you like air because you were a nobody. So I would better find it by myself and parry everyone.

I stopped as I found the studio and noticed it was really pretty neat. It was modern, the furniture would be worth more than fifty thousand. And that would be the location I would do my job? Well shit. Now I was more nervous. What if I really would mess it up? I would probably lose my job at 104th's too.

"Well well, look who we have here!"

I didn't notice that someone was behind me as I turned and looked at a woman.

She had dark brown hair and was wearing glasses. She was the the same height as I was and noticed that she actually looked really pretty. The woman looked a little older than me, was wearing casual clothes and a brown fur jacket. It looked really good on her.

The woman started giggling and buried her hands in her pockets of her jacket. She looked at me and it was like she would sample me.

"Did you get lost? This street doesn't seem to be a place for a kid like you."

Wow, what the hell. She talked like a cheap prostitute, though she didn't really look like one.

"Uh no, sorry." I said as I noticed I sounded pretty awful. "It's just... I have a job at this place tomorrow and-"

"You will work there tomorrow?" she asked me. "What's your name?"

"It's Eren..." I mumbled and buried my face into my scarf.

"Oh! You will be the one who will lead the shooting of Levi?"

How did she know this? I slightly nodded to respond her question.

"Wow, I was expecting someone else!" she said. "Though you don't really look like a photographer! I hope you will make your job well!"

I nodded. "M-may I ask who you are?" I asked, though it wasn't pretty nice to ask the name of a woman.

The woman tilted her head. "It's not nice to ask the name of a woman, you know. Though I will answer your questions since you told me your name too." she winked. "I am Hanji. Hanji Zoe."

Hanji Zoe. For one moment I had to think of that name because I already heard about it. But it didn't pop into my head.

"If it helps you more, I am a model designer." she said.

Now I knew who she was. She was working for Recon and was designing the model's outfits.

"Wow it's great to meet you! I really love your outfits!"

I did. She was a very good model designer and I liked her works because I saw them often on any posters. As far as I remembered, Levi was on one of those posters too.

"Oh no, thank you, sweetie!" she said. "I hope you will do your job well!"

Wait. Now Hanji was here I could probably ask her for the dresscode tomorrow.

"Uhm, one question. What should I wear tomorrow?" I asked with a friendly tone.

"Clothes, you silly! What else?"

I frowned, because it really didn't answer my question. "No, I mean as a dresscode."

Hanji smiled. "Just casual. You don't need an s'Oliver sweater, just come how you feel comfortable!"

I felt relieved. I really thought I had to wear a suit or something else. Casual was good, because I wore it everyday.

"So, I have to go now. We will see each other tomorrow, alright! Oh and... if you want to gain some points of sympathy, get Levi a cup of coffee, okay? He prefers black!" she winked at me again as she walked past me.

I looked after her. Points of sympathy? Wow that souned like Levi would act like a dick. I shall keep this in my mind.

I blinked again and hoped I was dreaming. Hanji Zoe. She was the model desinger of the same lable Levi was. So they knew eachother. I feel a little less nervous, but meeting Levi would be a pain if I would not success at sympatizing him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has his first job and Levi is being an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, for waiting so long! The deal is, my actual beta-reader isn't here until March and so I decided to leave the beta-reading to someone else! Here, have chapter two before I head to the day unit and probably start writing the third one!

I didn't know which was worse this morning. The lack of sleep or the horrible taste of my coffee.  
  
I didn't get much sleep since I was pretty excited and nervous. I had just been shifting around in my bed, turned on my TV, turned it off because porn wasn't really my thing to fall asleep to. Listening to music with headphones wasn't my thing either and- god dammit- I was almost going crazy.  
  
It was raining today and I was lucky that I had my umbrella with me. As Hanji recommended, I got two cups of coffee, so I could earn some points of sympathy if I got a coffee for Levi.  
  
I was on the way to the studio and I had to make a grimace as I tasted the coffee. It tasted different than usual, though I was certain that I was drinking my cup. The waitress made an extra note on it for me, so I didn't understand why it tasted so strong. Maybe they got new coffee beans. I was drinking my coffee with two sugars and milk. Black coffee wasn't really a thing for me, because it tasted horrid.  
I was close to the studio as I saw a short person in front of it. They were all dressed in black, had raven colored hair and was about to smoke a cigarette.  
  
I blinked as I realized it was Levi, the model I had to work with. Oh god, don't fuck it up.  
  
"Uhm... good morning..." I said as I went closer to him.  
  
He didn't react at first, still sucking on his cigarette as he finally took a look at me. I was thinking if he was allowed to smoke when he was a model. Not that I wouldn't mind, but wasn't that a thing they didn't allow?  
  
"I was expecting a photographer, not a stray puppy," were his first words. He threw the cigarette on the floor and stepped on it. "If you tell anyone at the agency that I smoke, I'm going to tell your amateur club that you fucked up your job. Though I am expecting you would suck at it."  
  
Wow, what an ass.  He was really rude and I was really expecting that. I was holding out the cup of coffee, hoping he would take it.  
  
"No thank you, I don't want any of that rat piss," was his answer as he waved it off.  
  
Wow, I'm sorry for not getting any Starbucks for you.  
  
I sighed and threw the cup in the garbage can next to me.  
  
"Really? You wasted a dollar fifty for throwing it away. I thought you were a poor ass."  
  
I had the urge to punch him in the face. How could I survive the whole session if he was like this? He was lucky he was hot, or I'd really have to ruin his face.  
  
"Get in the studio, I don't want to catch a cold," he said as he opened the door and went in.  
  
I closed my umbrella and followed him in and was relieved at the heat of the studio, since it was pretty cold outside.  
  
"So... what's the theme?"  
  
"Did you read the e-mail completely or did you just look for the date? It's 'Bartender', kid." he replied.  
  
Bartender. Okay, it didn't seem that hard. I looked around as I saw a bar in front of me.  
  
I figured that Levi wasn't in the same room as I was. Maybe he was changing.   
  
I settled my case on a chair as I grabbed a spotlight and fixed it on the bar. I wasn't too good with the lighting, since I didn't use it often.  
  
I heard Levi coming back to the studio as he saw me working with the spotlight. I looked at him and wow- he looked really good in a suit and vest.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing with the spotlight? It was all set up, you shitstain!"  
  
I gulped. "Uhm, I thought it wasn't standing right so I fixed it...." I said nervously.  
  
"Do you want to blind me? Stop touching this!"  
  
I pulled away from the spotlight. Shit, I fucked up. I really fucked up.  
  
He went to grab the spotlight and settled it to the place it was before.  
  
"Did you really learn this job or why did they engage you?" he asked.  
  
"Dropped out of college, didn't want to be a doctor," was my answer.  
  
"So you wanted to play photographer instead of saving people's lives? Wow, are you really that selfish?"  
  
I swallowed. That was a really hard confession and it made me skip a heartbeat. Maybe he was right. I didn't want to become a doctor, but my dad did. Photography was a hobby for me, it was a passion and yes, I really want to become a photographer first, but my dad pushed me to become a doctor. I sucked at college, I failed my first year as I decided to drop everything. Mikasa was the only one who was by my side, she told me that I was doing the right thing and offered me the job at 140's.  
  
"Oi, shitstain."  
  
"My name is Eren."  
  
"Eren, shitstain, brat... whatever. Get out of your childish daydreams, we have a job to do here."  
  
I just realized Levi was talking to me and I looked at him.  
  
"Don't stare like a bus at me, yes I am a famous model. Don't ask me for an autograph, you won't even get one, do you hear me?"  
  
"No, you called me. What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Get your cheap one-way camera here and take the photos."  
  
I sighed and went to the chair where I put the case and opened it to get the camera. That guy was grinding my nerves and -god dammit- I wanted it to finish soon.  
  
I watched Levi standing behind the counter and preparing some drinks.  
  
"This is actually the bar of the studio," he said as he grabbed a glass and shot it back.  
  
"It's only 10 o'clock, how can you drink alcohol?" I shouldn't have asked but I was curious.  
  
"It's hard to keep my nerves with having a brat like you around."  
  
Okay, I really shouldn't have asked this. "Yeah, uhm... could we start the shoot now?" I asked.  
  
"I say when we are starting." He placed his glass to the sink. "Come get a drink, too."  
  
I hesitated, because drinking alcohol while working was a sure way to get fired. I didn't want to take the risk. "No, thank you."  
  
He shrugged. "Fine, whatever. I don't think you're an alcohol person either."  
  
I grabbed the tripod and postioned my camera. I was still nervous, what if I fucked up with the photos? I watched the model pulling everything away as he sat on the counter, looking at me.  
  
"You can start."  
  
I swallowed and pulled the trigger to make the first photo. Levi started to pose and- god dammit- he was really good at it. The way he did the motions, switching the poses, it made him more sexy than he was. I bit my bottom lip as I felt something down on my pants. Shit, was I really about to get a boner right now? I tried to focus, though it was pretty hard. Damn, this job was so important to me and I didn't want to fuck it up, just because of a stupid boner. It didn't even get better as Levi decited to take off the suit and open the tie and the first three buttons of his shirt. I didn't give him instructions, because he was already professional with it.  
  
"Keep going, brat. We almost did it." he said.  
  
Keep going? How shall I keep going? Levi was so hot and- shit, the jawlines and the collarbone. Everything was perfect on him and the twitching in my pants got worser.   
  
"Alright, that's enough." he jumped from the counter and grabbed the vest. "Deadline for the photos: After tomorrow. Just hand the portfolio to Petra, the secretary."  
  
After tomorrow. I could get this, though the deadline was really short.   
  
I looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Are you okay? You seem nervous." he asked.  
  
"Y-yeah. That was my first shoot with a celebrity, is all." I answered and cleared my throat.  
  
Levi nodded as he went to the wardrobe. I sighed in relief. I could go to the toilet and solve my little problem. But what if Levi would hear it? Shit, did I really get a boner just because of him? He was a goddamn ass and so was his character.  
  
He came back after five minutes and wore his casual clothes- a dark grey shirt and black pants. He had a necklace with a pendant. The pendant formed two wings, one black and one white which were crossed together.  
  
"Done for today," he said as he moved back to the bar. "Are you up for a drink now?"  
  
I sighed but nodded. Maybe a drink could help me feel better. I packed my camera in the case and stepped to the bar where Levi was pouring two glasses of a golden-colored liquid. I grabbed the glass and sipped it. It tasted really good but it burned in my throat.  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
"Rum. Not used to drinking alcohol?" he asked me.  
  
I shook my head. "Not really. I mean, I don't drink it often."  
  
Levi shrugged and exed his glass. Why was he talking to me like a normal person? Was it because we were finished?  
  
"Good job..." I muttered as I took another sip.  
  
He shrugged. "Could be better."  
  
I looked at him. "What? No! I mean, you were acting like a total pro!"  
  
He sighed. "Kid, you're hardly far away to know what it means to work at Recon. My boss, Erwin, he would say the same."  
  
I looked down at my glass. Was it my fault?  
  
"Don't act like a drowned poodle. It's not the fault of the photographer."  
  
For a reason this cheered me up a little. I smiled slightly at him. He was actually okay, maybe he was just tired or needed to work out.  
  
"What is it like... working at Recon?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing special. It's my first label so I can't complain. Though they all count on me. I never thought of becoming a model."  
  
"So you actually had a career aspiration?" I asked.  
  
"No. Why would I even tell you?"  
  
I frowned and drank my glass empty. There was it again, his sassy side. I shall stop asking him personal questions.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I came back home and sighed in relief. The alcohol killed my erection and I had really thought I was in trouble. As I turned on my laptop, I saw the new mail notification.  
  
Recon's e-mail address. Shit, I was nervous. What if I fucked up and Levi told the worst about me? This would kill my entire career! I didn't want to open the email, but I couldn't leave it like this, it could be important.  
  
As I opened the mail, I sat stunned in front of my laptop. For one moment I couldn't process what I just read. They wanted me to be their photographer for the label. They wanted me to be Levi's personal photographer.  
  
I didn't understand. I thought Levi would hate me so much, he would tell everyone I sucked. And I hadn't even sent them the portfolio yet.


End file.
